


Uncle Carlos

by Hannahfltx



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not so much a story as an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcos is visited by his uncle Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea as I watched the first episode of Star, Marcos had such a minor reaction to Star and the forces of evil that he had to be keeping a secret. So I wrote this short story to explain a head canon.

Marco was happy to go on adventures, and fight Ludo and his gang of villains but he was happy to have a night in with his friend, Star and he having a calm night in was a relief after all the adventures they had. But their night in was interrupted by Marcos father, he came into the room with a huge smile across his face and a letter in his hand, and still smiling he got his children’s attention to tell them, “Your Uncle Carlos is coming to visit, he’s bringing his boyfriend with him.”

Marco was exited, he had not seen his Uncle in years, after he had left to explore the most scientifically interesting town he had ever heard of. But Marco was not sure who his boyfriend was, or what he was like, he found that if Carlos taste in the strange was any indicator he would be weird. His Uncle was one of the reasons that he was so use to the strange adventures that he and Star took was because of Carlos.

The next morning, he knew what to expect but he felt that Star was not expecting the pool of blood that formed in the front yard, growing up, releasing a deep rumbling noise that could be heard from the entire neighborhood. Star took a step back as she was shaken by the noise, then the dark meat tendrils reached from within the portal to encircle it, they stabilized it, making it safe for passage. From within the portal two men stepped out, one more beautiful than any human had any right to be and the other nether short nor tall nor thin or fat, the two were holding hands as they stepped out of the portal, mildly blood stained, and the handsome one walked over and gave Marco a hug, then pulling Marcos parents into a hug and as he stepped back from the family, they had gained a few blood stains from the embrace, he walked back over to the man who had between glance had changed his appearance.

Star moved out from behind the doorway to greet the two men, she was confused but curious, they clearly had a few stories of adventure themselves.


End file.
